When Reality Meets Fantasy
by TheOneYouEnvy
Summary: Amu's childhood was horrible, so she found a new world. At least that's what everyone thought, but it was very real. In the land where everthing seems perfect, it's really the opposite. What happens when Amu's two worlds collide? Read to find out. Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

Maxx-I have wrote a new story!

Ikuto-I thought you were dead.

Amu-Ikuto, don't say that!

Maxx-Eh, I don't mind, I'm working on a plan of revenge for my idiotic friend. He. Hit. Me. With. Newspaper.

Ikuto-...Why's that so bad...?

Maxx-Because I forgot to kill him when he put Cheeze-itz in my hood.

Amu-...I don't know how to respond...

Ikuto-...Do you like him?...

Maxx-No, not everybody teases the one they like...

Ikuto-...Oh...

Maxx-...This is akward...

Amu-...Yeah...

Maxx- Who wants to do the disclaimer...?

Tadase-*raises hand* Oh, Oh, pick me, Pick me!

Maxx-why don't you do it Kukai!

Kukai-...How did you know I was behind the door? Anyway, Maxx doesn't own Shugo chara, Cheeze-Itz, only the plot and the doctor guy!

Ikuto- Read On.

Maxx-Hey that's my line!

When Reality Meets Fantasy

Prolouge

Amu PoV

"This is all in your head! None of it's real, get that through your thick skull! You had a horrible life, but that doesn't mean it's right to make up you own little world where you can escape it all, you can't erase the past, and if you don't let go, you're going to destroy your future!" The doctor yelled at me.

"You don't understand, the other world isn't a figment of my imagenation! It's real, and I don't care what you say! So shut up, I don't need for you to tell me about 'insanity', I already know what everyone thinks of me, I can take care of myself! GO TO HELL!" I had heard this speach so many times, I don't even know how anyone found out about the other world. All I know is that I wish I could stay there forever.

Maybe I should start from the begining, I guess it started the day my little sister was killed, that was the first day I met 'Them', the people that live in the other world.

It was a normal day, until He showed up, that's when everthing spiraled out of control...


	2. Chapter 2

Maxx-Twice in one day, I'm that awesome.

Ikuto- Am I in this chapter? *hopeful look*

Maxx- Read and find out!

Tadase- Am I in this chapter? *Sparkle look*

Maxx- No, you discust me!

Ikuto- If I make you food will you put me in it?

Maxx- No, I don't take bribes

Tadase- How low Ikuto

Maxx- I hate kiss-ups too!

Amu- Maxx doesn't own us

Kukai- I get the weird sense to be more protective of Amu, like I'm her brother or something...

Maxx- *Coughs nervously*

When Reality Meets Fantasy

Chapter 1 Dreamer

Amu PoV

The day my little sister, Ami, and my mom died was when it all started. My mom was ina car wreck while driving Ami to school, I was sick that day, and they both died immediatly. Now I live with my dad and Kukai, my older brother, they're not so bad.

Then later when I was staring at my ceiling, trying to figure out how I was going to go on, I heard a knock on my glass window/balcony. I looked over to see a boy, about my age, standing there looking completely calm. I about had a heartattack, it's pretty shocking to see a person you don't know standing at your balcony knocking on the sliding glass door. I was glad I locked it, until he got tired of knocking and just walked THROUGH the door.

My eyes widened, "W-who are you?" I asked him. Now that he was in my room I could see him better, he had midnight-blue hair and eyes to match, he was tall and lean. He wore a black t-shirt, along with a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, black converse, and a grey hoodie. The odd thing was that he had cat ears and a tail that matched the color of his hair.

"That's not important now, I need to get you to the Otherworld before it's too late," He replied. Saying he is getting boring, so until he reveals his name, I'll just call him 'Neko'.

"I-i-i'm not going with you! I don't even know who you are! Why should I trust you?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm your friend, not your enemy." Neko said, holding up his hand in a surrendering motion.

"Know what, I don't know why but I have a feeling I should trust you, so, I'll go," I replied. I wasn't kidding, I got this weird feeling that I should trust him, that prooved to be very smart.

"Come on then," He held out his hand and I took it warily, I still didn't like the idea of going somewhere with this person I don't know...

~Time Skip~

Whe we got there I was met with a beautiful field, it had flowers, grass that was the perfect color of green, and a sky so blue it seemed as if you could loose yourself in it. I turned to the boy next to me, "Where are we?" I asked in wonder.

He smirked, "We're in the Otherworld, but be warned, not everything is as it seems."

"What does that mean?" I questioned him.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own, and by the way, my name is Ikuto." He said.

"Amu," I replied, and when he gave me a confused look I elaborated, "My name."

He nodded, "Nice to see you again Amu."

I was about to ask him what he meant, but when I turned around, he was gone. 'This is turning out to be one strange day...' I thought to myself.

"It will all make sense soon, Strawberry."

My eyes shot open as I bolted up in bed, "It was all a dream?" I asked myself. Little did I know, it was far from a dream...

Maxx- Please R&R

Ikuto- What dous that even mean?

Maxx- Read and Review

Ikuto- ...I thought it was rest and relax...

Amu and Kukai- *Olivious to the awkward conversation* See yah next time! *Waves*


	3. Chapter 3

Maxx- I'm sorry I didn't update earlier today, I have no exuse except laziness.

Ikuto- Get on with the story, I think I'm in this one.

Amu- *rubs eyes* Why are you *yawn* up so late?

Maxx- I felt bad for not posting today...

Amu- 'Kay

Maxx- Don't own Shugo Chara, only plot

When Reality Meets Fantasy

Chapter 2 Another One Gone

Amu PoV

I never told my brother about the incident that happened that night, but it didn't matter, he would find out soon enough. I had reoccuring dreams of faces and names I did and didn't know, I knew Ikuto, Kukai, Ami, my mom, my friend, Nagihiko, and my dad. I didn't understand them then, but I do now.

~One year later~

I stared at the grave crying, barely a year later, and now my brother was dead too. I choked back a sob, I would not cry, Kukai wouldn't want me to cry. I didn't know how I was going to go on, the only person that could help me out of my depression over losing my mother and sister, now what was I going to do?

After we got home from the funeral I got out a pen and piece of paper and wrote:

'Dear people who care about me,

I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore, it's too painful, you'll never see me again.

-Amu'

I put the note on my bed and ran down the stairs, my dad was asleep by now so I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I ran back up the stairs and slipped into my room. I sat on my bed and slowly brought the knife's blade onto my wrist and sliced, I saw the blood start leeking out of the wound and smiled, it was relieving somehow.

I sliced again on my other wrist so it was even, I cut again, and again, want to be done for, wanting to leave this world. I started to feel dizzy, so I took a break for a few minutes.

~Somewhere in another world~(3rd Person PoV)

"What the hell does she think she's doing!" A blue-haired boy exclaimed as he thew his arm up and continued to pace.

"I don't know, but we need to stop her, she's the only one that can save this world." Another boy with green hair replies.

"We already know that Kairi, we need to do something, not pace and talk! I'm saving my little sister, this is my fault anyway!" A boy with orange hair screams at the two other boys.

"I'm coming too!" The blue-haired boy states.

"I guess I'll have to come too Kukai, Ikuto can't be trusted, and you'll give something away." The boy who's name was Kairi responds.

So the trio sets off to go save the fallen hero...

Maxx- Why did it have to be so short?

Ikuto- 'Cause you suck

Maxx- Where's Amu?

Ikuto- *Points to a sleeping Amu* Sleeping

Maxx- well R&R, it's Friday so I'll have plenty of time to write

Maxx and Ikuto- Bye! *both pass out along with Amu*


	4. Chapter 4

Maxx- A new chapter hath arrived!

Ikuto- Why are you talking funny?

Maxx- Because I want to!

Kukai- Why did you kill me?

Maxx- It goes along with the plot line...

Amu- Why are you Emo?

Maxx- I'm not Emo!

Kukai- Maxx doesn't own Shugo Chara, only the plot!

When Reality Meets Fantasy

Chapter 3 Where the dead live

Ikuto PoV

I didn't know why I care so much about Amu, 'Maybe it's because we were best friends,' a voice in my head told me. 'Before I died anyway'. Yeah, I said died, all of us in the Otherworld have died, the reason we're there is because we have something, or someone, still tying us to the living world. The thing that's tying me to the living world is my little sister, and, well honestly, Amu. Those two are so much alike it's scary, they're headstrong, stubborn, speak their mind and annoy the hell outta me. I miss my little sister, I know how Kukai feels.

Kukai PoV

I couldn't believe my strong little sister was trying to commit suicide, it just didn't seem logical. Then again, another world for those who can't let go didn't seem too logical either...

I hoped we get there in time, 'She's too strong to die this quickly,' I thought to myself, actually I was more trying to convince myself. We just had to get there in time, I couldn't even bare to think about the alternative. We WOULD get there on time, I was positive.

I didn't, and still don't, want me little sister to suffer the same fate as me. I miss my little sister, and know Ikuto feels the same.

Kairi PoV

That idiot, she's putting the whole Otherworld in danger! She's the one that's supposed to save it from Easter, the only people other than her and Utau, Ikuto's sister, that can actually see us! She can't do that if she's dead, her powers won't work anymore! We need to hurry!

Amu PoV

Just as I could feel myself on the edge of death, three people walked into my room.

"Amu, are you okay?" He looked and sounded like Kukai, but he couldn't be, my brother was dead. And I knew he wasn't coming back.

They kept talking, but I couldn't understand them, then the world slowly faded away and all I could see was darkness...

Maxx- Done, now I can go read and not feel guilty!

Ikuto- Yo!

Maxx-... Thanks for those of you that reviewed!

Kukai- R&R

Amu- Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Maxx- Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my suckish internet crashed!

Ikuto- I feel sorry for you...

Maxx- You're not getting more Amuto, it's already an Amuto story so suck it up!

Ikuto- *Pouts* Why do you hate me?

Maxx- You piss me off! Kukai do the Disclaimer! By the way where's Amu?

Amu- *Runs in* S-s-sorry I'm l-late, I slept in...

Kukai- Maxx doesn't own anything, just the plot!

Maxx- Read on!

When Reality Meets Fantasy

Chapter 4 What. The. Hell?

Amu PoV

I woke up in a grassy field, it was like the one from a year ago, the one Ikuto took me to. I looked around me and was shocked to see Kukai, Ikuto, and Kairi, my friend that had been murdered when I was ten. My eyes widened as I realised they weren't just my imagination, they were real! "K-kukai?" I questioned hesitantly.

He smiled at me, "It's good to see yah again sis."

I ran up and hugged him, how could I not when I thought I would never see him again, "I-i m-m-missed you, t-they wouldn't t-t-t-tell me what h-h-happened to you! All I knew was that you had died!" I exclaimed as I hugged him even tighter.

"What, are you just gonna ignore us?" Ikuto asked, I rolled my eyes in response, it was him alright, a smart-ass as always.

"Yeah, that was my plan all along." I said sarcastically, "Hey, Kukai, how are you here, and you too Kairi, I thought you two died?"

"Err... Uh, um..." Kukai answered, yeah, so clear.

"Everything will reveal itself in time..." Kairi said misterously.

'Hmm, I wonder what he means by that?' I thought to myself, he was obvously hiding something from me...

"Time's up, she's gotta go before it's too late..." Ikuto informed while looking at his non-existent watch on his wrist.

I didn't have time to ask what was going on before I bolted upright in my bed, 'Was it a dream? No, it was too real...' I thought to myself as I drifted off back into a peaceful slumber.

"Don't worry Amu, this hasn't been your last encounter with the Otherworldlies, it will all make sense soon, don't worry." Was all I herd before the unconsiousness took over me.

Ikuto- Remember that weird movie we watched while you wrote this chapter?

Maxx- Yeah, I didn't really understand it... I'm sad we didn't get to watch a good horror movie this morning...

Amu- Thank goodness!

Kukai- We can always watch one late tomight, so don't worry!

Amu- Why me?

Maxx and Ikuto- R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Maxx- Sorry I didn't update sooner, I couldn't think of any ideas fort his chapter

Ikuto- *Skims through chapter* I hate you, I'm not in this chapter!

Maxx- I hate you too

Kukai- Discaimer!

Amu- Keep scrolling and you can skip all of this useless argueing

When Reality Meets Fantasy

Chapter 5 Family Matters

Amu PoV

I woke up the next morning with a major headache and massive pain in my arms. I looked down and the memories from the night before all came to me at one time, intensifying my headache. I groaned and layed back down, why had I tried something so stupid?

"So she's alive?" I heard my dad's voice coming from the door. He came and sat down on my bed and hugged me, "I don't know why you tried something like that, but I hope you won't try to worry me like that again."

"Don't worry daddy, I won't." For some reason, in that moment, I felt like a little kid again, being comforted by her dad when she had a bad dream. 'I love my daddy so much, he's the only one I have left, so I have to make sure he doesn't leave me too!' I thought while continued to hug him.

He let go of me and smiled, "I'm glad, I love you so much." He had tears in his eyes when he finished.

I smiled back, "I love you too daddy!" I felt tears streaming down my face, I couldn't hold them in anymore, they just started leeking out.

~The Other World (Kukai PoV)~

I watched the scene between my sister and dad with sad eyes, I wasn't able to cry anymore, seeing as I was dead. I wished I could be there to comfort her, she seemed so upset by my death, well, I guess she would be, we were like best friends. Unlike most siblings (Utau and Ikuto) we got alon great, we never argued, never fought, never yelled or got mad at each other, we were the perfect siblings, but fate is crewl adn heartless, so it tore us apart. Not even death can break the bond of a brother and sister, maybe that's true. I hope it is anyway.

Maxx- If you have any ideas for the next few chapters please leave a review or PM me

Ikuto- I still hate you

Amu- Bye bye

Kukai- See yah

Maxx and Ikuto- R&R


End file.
